post_millennialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Smith
Sophie Rose Finch, also known as Sophie Smith, is a recurring character in the first two seasons of Post Millennials and a main character in the remaining seasons. She is currently a senior at Eleanor Roosevelt High School and pursuing a career in music. She has released an album and pursuing fame in the music industry. Sophie grew up in a somewhat complicated family. She was raised by her father for years until all of a sudden he left the kids in search of Sophie's mother. As a result, Sophie's older brother Jonas Finch was left to raise Sophie and her older brother Jackson Finch '''all alone. This led to Jonas seeking money in all of the wrong places, including lots of robberies. This eventually landed Jonas in jail. Prior to this event, Sophie was taken away by child protective services. As a result, Sophie spends the majority of the first two seasons developing a relationship with Jackson and attempting to forgive Jonas for the things he put her through as a child. Luckily, after being put into the foster system at a young age, Sophie was adopted by the Smith family and lived a fairly normal life from then on. She is still very close with her adoptive family, but she had some trouble at first balancing her two different families. Relationships have always been complicated for Sophie. She has some trust issues due to men mistreating her so much as a child, but she first begins opening up and developing feelings for '''Nate Saracen when he and Olive Cohen '''befriend her in season two. She develops a relationship with Nate in season three after Olive moves away. However, when Sophie suspects that Nate might just be using her for sex, they end up breaking up. Sophie never gets over Nate and they end up dating on and off for most of the series. Her only other major romantic relationship is with '''John Seaborne '''in season six. Sophie and John fall in love through their mutual passion for music. It originally starts out as a way to draw attention to their music, but they actually develop strong feelings for each other. Other than her friendship with her brothers, Sophie's closest friends are '''Keltie Reid, Mikey Cole, Olive Cohen, and Austin Matlock. She first becomes friends with Keltie when Keltie and Jackson become very close as Keltie offers Sophie lots of advice and helps her through the beginning of high school. Sophie then develops a close friendship with Nate and Olive as they mentor her through the beginning of high school. However, when Olive moves away, Sophie is left without many friends and doesn't start developing close friendships again until season four through Romeo and Juliet ''in which she becomes close with Mikey and Austin. She remains friends with them for the rest of the series. Sophie does not have many enemies, but her primary conflict is with '''Ana Jalil '''as they fight over Nate throughout season four. She is portrayed by actress and singer '''Lennon Stella'.